Missing Piece
by AGuiltyOne
Summary: Why can't I find my missing piece? Give me what I want for once? I love you Mom. Oneshot. Background Tryan, slight Chadpay.


_---missing piece---_

_------------_

"So, you and Troy, huh?" Sharpay commented as she stepped out into the garden having just witnessed her brother's lengthy make-out session with the basketball god. Ryan blushed and brushed a hand through his hair nervously.

"Um, yeah. Troy, I don't know…completes me, or something mushy like that." Sharpay laughed brightly.

"Well, you do tend to be an overly mushy person, Ry." She paused. "Does he make you happy?"

"Happier than I've been in a long time."

"No thanks to me." Sharpay muttered as she sat next to her twin. Ryan heard her and smiled, wrapping an arm round her shoulders.

"Are you okay with this? After all, you were in love with Troy for…" Sharpay cut him off quickly.

"Infatuation, Ryan. I was simply infatuated. I always had a feeling he liked you more anyway. I'll get over it soon."

"You'll find him, Shar. Trust me. Your guy is out there somewhere, waiting for you. Dreaming of you. Don't give up just yet." He kissed his sister's temple. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Night Ry. Love you."

"Love you too." Ryan disappeared into the house.

Sharpay brought her knees up to her chest and sighed heavily. Looking up to the star-filled sky, she blinked back tears.

"Mom, wherever you are up there, I miss you just as much as ever. I know I can't ever see you again, but I know you're watching over me…Watching over me and Ryan. He's finally got a boyfriend, Troy Bolton, the hottie superbomb. Ryan says Troy completes him. Why can't I find my missing piece, Mom? Apart from having you back, that's all I really want. So Mom, do you think you could do some fiddling around? Give me what I want for once? I love you Mom."

Sharpay wiped the stray tear from her cheek and let her cheek rest on top of her knees. She was all about ready to fall asleep out there, like that, when her phone vibrated against her leg. She took it from her pocket, and glanced at the screen, noting an incoming call from Chad. She accepted the call and held the phone to her ear lazily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sharpay, it's me. Listen, did I leave my basketball at your place after practice?"

"Yeah, you did. I put it in the poolhouse for safe-keeping. Do you want to come over and get it?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, it's fine. To be honest, I could use the company. Just come straight round the back."

"Give me five minutes."

Sharpay slid the phone back into her pocket, but retracted it quickly. Scrolling through her contacts, she stopped on a particular name and took a deep breath. Hand trembling, she pressed the call button.

Straight to voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached Juliet Evans. I can't take your call right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Mom, it's me. Again. I just wanted to tell you about Chad. I don't think I've ever mentioned him. I…He's a nice guy. A good friend, but he's not The One. At least, I don't think he is. We really don't talk that much and I don't think we have anything in common. We're polar opposites, but still, he's another person to turn to when things get too overwhelming. He's a sweet guy, but he's just so cocky and ignorant. He's really not the brightest spark, but I like him anyway. I suppose he's almost like family now, what with him and Troy being like brothers and Troy and Ryan's little relationship. I guess I need to give him a chance. You always said the good guys were worth waiting for. I love you Mom." The phone went back in her pocket.

"Sharpay…" Chad's voice trailed off as he looked at the trembling girl before him. She raised her head and stared Chad straight in the eye.

"How much did you hear?"

"Just the 'I love you Mom'. How long has it been?"

"5 years. I miss her more than ever."

"She was something special, huh?" Sharpay frowned.

"She was my _mom_. Look, just go get your ball." She tossed him the keys to the poolhouse, and he ran to it, unlocking the door and emerging seconds later carrying his pride and joy.

"I don't want to go home yet. Do you want to talk?"

"Sure." Sharpay replied with a shrug. "Whatever."

"So, how's your love life?"

"Non-existent." Chad laughed and she scowled at him. "I'm serious. How are you and Taylor?"

"Good. Really good, in fact. Her parents finally agreed to let her come on vacation with me and my family. I can't wait."

"I bet you can't." Sharpay said under her breath. "Listen, I told Ryan that I wasn't going to stay out too long. You should probably go."

"Yeah, you're right. Your key, milady." He said with a posh accent. She reached out her hand and he dropped the keys into her outstretched palm. "Bye Sharpay, and thanks."

"Bye Chad." He disappeared from view.

Sharpay went inside and stopped in front of the portrait of her mother.

"Mom, Chad's definitely not The One. At least, he's not at the moment but who knows what the future holds. Even if I don't find my guy by the end of high school, I'll just keep waiting, just like you. Daddy misses you Mom, maybe even more than me. Maybe you should give him a sign, and let him know that it's alright to move on. And I know you're up there saying that I should move on, but I don't want to. I'm afraid that if I move on, I'll forget you. I never want to forget you Mom. You mean so much to me. I'll never forget you, I promise. I love you Mom."

----------------------

I wrote this when I was lying in bed bored and had nothing better to do. It's kind of random really, but I just wanted to write something that involved vulnerable Sharpay and Tryan. I hope you like it.

And my True Conqueror readers, I hope to have a new chapter up pretty soon, fingers crossed, and there aren't many chapters left.

Thanks for reading

----------------------


End file.
